Avro
"Avro" Ashoto, once a human in a time long ago, was forever cursed with the loss and betrayal of his love, Xala, and the turning of his son to darker intents. Since his human death many years ago, his angry and broken spirit was punished by the Demon of Razgriz when Avro attempted to return for revenge. Today however, Avro's spirit has calmed, and become peaceful for the most part. He currently serves Spades Neil at his own will. Avro is possibly the closest friend that Spades has as well, since they share the same mind after all. Avro has two physical forms, an anthro one and an eastern dragon one. He can change between these two forms at will when he's using them, though when he's weak, his anthro form becomes his only option. Avro is known for his extremely fiery attitude and particularly violent behavior when angered. Avro will rarely kill his victims, for he views that as being too merciful and even pointless. He'd rather watch his greatest enemies suffer and live on to bare the mental and physical scars of their entanglement. As a result, Avro has become the most powerful, as well as the most dangerous ally Spades has ever had. While they consider each other 'brothers' in a sense, Spades knows full well that Avro has a potential for destruction by the likes of which no one has seen. Avro often takes part in more serious battles and even participates in every day life at Titans North, but for Spades to use Avro's full power is an absolutely last resort. Personality Avro is a representation of everything that drives Spades. He is the incarnation of the Seven Deadly Sins; "Lust", "Gluttony", "Greed", "Sloth", "Wrath", "Envy", and "Pride". However, because his counterpart is a Satanist to begin with, Avro has turned from a burden to an ally due to how Satanists can reinterpret the Seven Deadly Sins and promote something positive out of them. Avro is most well known for his sophisticated tone, accompanied by a vengeful, prideful attitude. As reflected by Spades, those are Avro's two strongest aspects. Strangely enough though, while Avro will cuss out just about anyone he doesn't like, he almost never uses modern profanity. When he's not spurred by anything, he is very capable of self-control. However, there are a number of short fuses that will set Avro off (and likewise, Spades) when ignited. Depending on the opponent being faced, this can be either a benefit or a horrible mistake... usually the latter of the two. Despite his dark nature though, like his counterpart, he is not evil, or at least he isn't anymore. Currently, Avro expresses pride working with Spades. He is a proud partner of justice now, but this wasn't always the case. Avro doesn't remember much of his past, as he's still uncovering bits and pieces of it as time goes on. He hopes to again have the whole picture of his origins someday. History In the Beginning... Three-thousand years ago, Avro was a mere mortal named Ashoto, who was a resident of history's first metropolis, Atlantis. He was alive during the earliest days of the Atlantian empire. He often traveled back and fourth between Atlantis and another kingdom which was named Laputa, a floating island in the sky. Laputa was an Atlantian colony until a horrible war tore the two nations apart. A Royal Affair Ashoto, prince of Atlantis, fell in love with a basilisk-woman named Xalasala, and later had an illegitimate child with her, Zana. His true wife, whose name remains shrouded in mystery, ordered for the execution of Xalasala. Ashoto however, overrode this order and instead had his wife executed for insubordination. Xalasala herself devoured Ashoto's former wife, and instead she gained the throne, with Zana next in line for king. During Zana's life, as a symbol of prosperity, Ashoto ordered the greatest mages of the day to gather in Atlantis and forge six enchanted artifacts, which later in history are referred to as the Gems of Gemini, named after the constellation their great energy was drawn from. These gems were used as the world's first power source, giving all of Atlantis the gift of electricity in an early power grid. Broken Vows Zana fell in love with the daughter of the Lord of Laputa, and in no time they were to be married. Ashoto and Xalasala attended the wedding, when suddenly, an assassin from the a window above launched a poison arrow at Zana. The arrow missed and instead struck Zana's fiancée. She died in Zana's arms, while Ashoto and Xalasala were left as witness to the horror. Zana was filled with such unbelievable rage that he immediately ordered the guards to find the assassin and bring him back. They captured the assassin, who turned out to be from Atlantis, hired by the father of Ashoto's former wife as an act of revenge. Despite how distraught the assassin was for hitting the wrong target, Zana took a sword from his side and cut off his head in front of everyone. The Lord of Laputa, who was sympathetic for Zana, and furious with Ashoto and Atlantis, ordered Ashoto, Xalasala, and all Atlantians beside Zana to be banished from Laputa, which soon after declared its self as an independent state. As the years went on, under Zana's rule, Laputa developed a single magic artifact of their own with equal power to the six gems Atlantis used to power and protect their nation. Instead of a tool, however, Laputa used this artifact, known as the Eye of Laputa, as a weapon. When the sun's light was focused upon it, this crystal created a powerful laser of sorts. A very large version of this crystal was constructed and mounted underneath Laputa's floating island. The floating island then made its voyage toward Atlantis. Zana's intent was to wipe out Atlantis and all of its people. The laser has the ability to sink entire continents. Fall of a Nation Ashoto and Xalasala began to argue over Zana's intentions. Xalasala argued that Zana's vengeance was justified, and even secretly played a very large role in the construction of the Eye of Laputa. Xalasala left, leaving Ashoto alone as the Laputan island closed on his kingdom's horizon. Ashoto ordered the Six Gems of Gemini to be turned into a defensive shield immediately, thought to be the only thing possibly capable of stopping the laser's might. At exactly noon on the winter equinox some 3000 B.C.E., Laputa fired its weapon upon Atlantis. An Atlantian warrior named Gemini (who's name would later be given to the six gems) took part in the final battle, and killed Zana in the fight. However, the weapon still fired. Ashoto and his kingdom were sunken beneath the waves by the attack, but the capital city its self survived thanks to the gems. However, millions of people on the continent of Atlantis were killed by either the blast or by drowning after the nation flooded and sank. Ashoto, with nothing left to live for, having lost his wife and son who had both betray him, he began dwelling into black magic and using the omnipotent power of the six gems for his own selfish gain at first. Eventually, he just allowed his power to turn into sheer brutality and pointless violence against his people. Divine Intervention Razgriz had seen enough. He influenced the country's people and sparked an uprising against Ashoto, which ended with Ashoto's beheading. However, Razgriz was not satisfied. He did not allow Ashoto to die, but he was not allowed to own a body. Instead, he was permitted to share the body of a mortal. Ashoto's conscious memory was pushed away into the depths of his soul, unlocked only when a deed, whether good or bad, somehow reminds him of it. This punishment continues until Ashoto understands and makes amends for all of his sins. His name changed to Avro over the centuries. He had forgotten his old name with his old memories. Razgriz gave Avro permission to follow the lives of individuals that he chooses, but Avro's will is completely his own. Unfortunately, this often leads him to be more of a plague to those he inhabits. However, for those who have learned to understand him, Avro's presence causes his host to inherit great determination. It's the last positive trait that Avro believes he has. Whether that determination be applied for good or evil, it is determination none the less. For people like his latest host, Spades Neil, it is a great benefit. Today Avro lives his life quietly in the depths of Spades's mind, coming fourth when called to battle, or when the situation warrants it. It is unknown why he chose Spades for his latest host, but despite his normally passive nature, Avro states quite openly that he has never so-directly affected the life of a mortal until he met Spades. In the past, he'd only make subtle urges for an action, but in Spades he outright speaks up, even taking control of his body when given permission to do so. However, Avro's intentions today are debatable. Though his punishment dictates he must do good, Avro is very selfish, lusty, and infamous for his vainglory, as well as his rage. They say old habits die hard, and poor Avro is meanwhile burdened by the despair of his former life. Although consciously, he does not understand why he feels so saddened, that doesn't mean he won't put on the intimidating mask of violence and rage that makes his presence so potent. Traits and Powers Abilities / Strengths * Dragon's Breath - Fire or ice breath, simple enough. Sometimes he combines them in various ways to make steam or a mist of water like fog.. * Energy Bomb - He can gather an invisible sphere of energy that can be launched at foes. Harmless to physical beings, but horribly agonizing to supernatural beings, and damages other spellcasters' ability to work magic. * Spontaneous Generation - Ability to give himself a temporary physical form outside of his master's body while on earth. It's highly impractical, however, as it cuts their energy in half, and it's much more combat effective merely to share the same body and combine powers instead. This is used merely for aesthetic and intimidation purposes. * Transformation - Ability to shift between dragonic and a less intimidating anthropomorphic form that he uses when he wants to walk among people as an equal rather than loom over them as a huge dragon. * Astral Projection - Allows him to leave his master's body for various tasks when necessary, ranging from simple reconnaissance to placing a curse upon an enemy in their sleep. Disadvantages / Weaknesses * Pure Rage - This is the effect that is the result of Spades being overwhelmed by stress, whether it be physical or mental. Avro is often given control in such situations, but he often acts blindly and stupidly. It is not uncommon for Avro's actions to leave Spades with additional injuries. Anger most commonly results in Avro reverting back to his carnal instincts and animalistic style of fighting. This is just dangerous for everyone, but often more dangerous for the ally who isn't expecting Avro to tweak, where as the enemy is prepared for a battle. Emotions out of control results in self-destruction. * Frightening Memories - Certain things are best left forgotten. With Avro, it's no different. There are certain memories which invoke fear and anger within him. Avro doesn't like to be cornered, as his dominant emotions are anger, bravery, and determination. If he is given fear, or if Spades experiences too much fear, Avro will either grow angry at the situation in an attempt to 'scare it off' or he will just flat out withdraw from the situation. Avro is not easy to sway with fear, usually because he hides it, but if someone triggers a sore spot, Avro will reluctantly back down. * Female Charm - One of Avro's other weaknesses are quite easily lust. While Avro certainly has more control over such urges, there are certain parts of him (namely his neck and ears) which any girl could bite, kiss, or nibble on for a very ironic (and often funny) way to get Avro from full on rage to basically melting in their arms. Belly rubs often do the same thing, or massaging his dragon tail. Spades suffers the same weakness (except the tail one, as he lacks it), though Avro being the big tough demon he is, he has to try and prove himself immune to such flirtatious behaviour. Inevitably though, he can't avoid it. Certain villainesses who are willing to act out such lucrative actions may be the only ones truly safe from Avro's rage. Even when turned loose, Avro won't bother attacking any more. He'll just blush and slip into shadow, not wanting anything further to do with the conflict out of awkward feeling. Beast Girl has been known to take advantage of this on rare occasion. * Exorcism - Spades and Avro share a vital bond. If Avro is separated from Spade's body, then both are left weakened by the sudden shift in power. Certain spellcasters who are able to separate their bodies can defeat them much easier as separate beings. Avro can return to Spades whenever need be, but he cannot do it instantly, giving an enemy a window of opportunity to take Spades down. Both will likely go on the retreat in an event like this. Any spellcaster powerful enough to separate them without a ritual must be a very powerful and skilled magician indeed. * Soul Steal - Similar to Exorcism, Avro is vulnerable to any soul stealing spells that may be applied to him. Avro is just as vulnerable as any other entity to attempts to capture (and even harness) his soul energy. If Spades is attacked by a spell meant to strike at his spirit, Avro will be the one who takes the blow instead. It'll take a second casting attempt to capture Spades, but Avro will always go first. Sources * Various roleplay. Trivia * Razgriz was originally the counterpart of Spades Neil, but this was later discarded in favor of Avro. * Character is owned by Jeremy "Spades" Neil Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Titans North